Love Story
by Muzica95
Summary: Chase and Kimiko have been having weird dreams about each other and they don't even know each other, they search to see why they are dreaming about one another and what they found out is that they are actually long lost lovers who know have a chance of being together.


Kimiko Tohomiko was in her third year of med school when it first happened. She was walking out of the library building heading towards the dorms.  
>Sitting on the ground with his back against a tree reading a large book that she could only assume was a text book for one of hos classes, was a man with ebony highlighted green hair that layed gracefully behind him.<br>He was sitting with one of his legs pulled towards him, bent at the knee. She couldn't see his eyes due to the fact that he had his face buried in his book. But when he did look up she nearly dropped the books she was carrying.  
>He had the goldest eyes. She had never seen eyes so gold before. But then why did they look so familiar? Just as she turned away a flashback started…<p>

*_Flashback_*  
>Kimiko was standing in a circle with her two friends, Ashley and Wuya they were all dressed in beautiful ball gowns. There was a party going on around them and she turned towards the dancers then she saw…<strong><span>Him<span>**.  
>He was making his way through the crowd, coming towards her. When he reached her he held out his hand and asked her, "May I have this dance?"<br>She took his hand and began swaying to the orchestra. They danced for hours just looking into each other's eyes.  
>He leaned down and kissed her hand then bid her goodnight, before leaving.<br>*_End of Flashback_*

Chase Young was in his third year of pre-law. He was sitting outside in front of a tree reading one of his textbooks. He was studying for an important exam when he saw her for the first time.  
>He didn't even noticed that he was being watched until he looked up from his book, and there she was standing there staring at him as if she knew him.<br>She had long dark hair that fell around her shoulder to about her mid back, and the deepest violet eyes that he had ever seen, but for some strange reason he felt as though he had seen those exact eyes before.  
>Just as he was about to ask her if he knew her, she turned away and looked as though she was thinking about something. He looked back to his book when a flashback started…<p>

*_Flashback_*  
>Chase stood in the middle of the dance floor as a ball went on around him. He looked around for a minute, until he saw…<strong><span>Her<span>**. He made his way through the crowd, and when he reached her he held out his hand and asked her, "May I have this dance?"  
>After he began dancing he saw her father glaring at him, '<em>he knows<em>'. He thought. He swept her up and danced for hours before he leaned down leaving a soft kiss on her hand, then he left.  
>*<em>End of Flashback<em>*

Kimiko shook her head as she came back form this weird flashback. "What was that?" As she asked herself this she looked over seeing **HIM** doing close to the same thing. She swore she heard him say, "Wow! That's weird."  
>After collecting herself she continued on her way to her dorm. Later that night as she laid out on her bed in her pink tank top and black mini shorts, she read from the book she checked out at the library.<br>As she read she began thinking about the guy she saw today and that weird dream she had. Was it a dream or a memory? Why did he feel familiar? Why did his eyes remind her of someone she had never met?  
>She couldn't figure out what this all meant. When she could no longer concentrate on her book so she closed it and slid it to the floor as she made herself comfortable under her blankets and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.<p>

*_Kimiko's Dream_*  
>"Why NOT?!" She yelled. "You don't even know him!" She cried to her father.<br>"Because he is a Demon. No daughter of mine will be seen with a demon. You will marry Lord Dashi and that is final." Her father said sternly then left her room with a slam of her door.  
>As she laid in her bed crying she asked her nursemaid why. She didn't understand why she could not be with him if he was the one she loved.<br>She did not love Lord Dashi. He was childish and he wanted nothing more than to play and goof around as much as he can.  
>"He is a demon milady. You are a priestess. It would not be right for you to be with him. Besides he could kill you." The nurse maid said as she combed a golden comb through her hair.<br>"I don't care!" She yelled as she got up form her sitting position on her bed and ran out of her room.  
>She ran until she was in the gardens outside her home. It was to stuffy in that cold castle, she wanted to be free. It was to lonely.<br>She nearly screamed when she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned quickly to see who it was. When she saw **Him**, she smiled.  
>"Take me away from here, if only for just a little while." He reached his hand out and took hers, the they both ran through the garden further into the woods to a quite place so they could be together.<br>*_Kimiko's Dream Over_*

Chase had made his way back to his dorm a little while after he had that weird dream. What that was he would not be able to explain to anyone but he was sure that it had to do with that girl.  
>Who for some reason he could not get out of his head. After some much needed eating he decided against any more studying and went straight for the bed. After removing his shirt he slid under his blanket in his jeans, and drifted off to sleep.<p>

*_Chase's Dream_*  
>"I don't care." He said quietly to his father. "I want her."<br>"She is human." His father repeated to his son. "You can not have her. Her father will never let you two be together. Get over it. I will not loose my heir because of a human girl."  
>"You will not loose me father. But I will not loose her." He said as he stormed out of his fathers study and made his way to the door.<br>He had to see her. He had been thinking about her until he first laid eyes on her and he knew…she was the one.  
>After walking for nearly an hour he finally made it to her family's castle. He followed the scent of recently spilled tears and found her staring at the sky. He took one step towards her and cringed when he stepped on a twig.<p>

He planned on seeking up on her but he didn't want to scare her. Which is what he smelled radiating of her when she heard the small noise.  
>When she turned and smiled at him he felt better. He heard her soft voice plead him to take her away, even if it was only for a little while he would gladly do so.<br>He reached out to take her hand and led her to a small clearing in the woods that had a field of dandelions.  
>*<em>Chase's Dream Over<em>*

Kimiko woke early the next morning, even earlier than the sun. she could remember exactly what she dreamt of last night. It confused her because she wasn't sure why she kept dreaming and thinking about someone she didn't even know.  
>Shaking it off for the moment she began her morning ritual. While she was in her shower she couldn't help but think about <strong><span>HIM<span>**. It was driving her mad because she felt like she was the person in those dreams like it was her past or something.  
>But if that was the case then why does she not remember what happened next. Closing her eyes she tried to focus.<br>"Maybe I can control these dreams?" she said to herself.  
>After 15 minutes and no luck on any little bit of clips from these dreams, she gave up and dressed for the day with the idea to go see her best friend, who happened to be a majoring in psychology.<p>

When he woke up he looked to the clock and noticed it was ten minutes after nine. Throwing himself out of the bed he ran to the shower and finished in record time mumbling to himself about being dead because of his tardiness.  
>When he finished getting dresses he left on his way to his good friends place. He needed an opinion of someone he knew wouldn't laugh at him.<p>

Kimiko had made it to her best friends dorm. After knocking on the door she was let in. Now sitting in her friend's big comfy chair she began explaining to her exactly what she has been experiencing.  
>"Well it sounds to me like your having fantasy dreams to me." Her friend informed her.<br>"Wuya how is that possible, I have never seen the guy until yesterday. On top of that I have only just seen him and I don't even know his name! In these dreams she knows him and I feel what she is feeling. She is in love with him. Plus how is it that she has the same friends that I do? I mean the girls she was standing with the first time she was him were Kimiko and Ashley. Now is that wired or what?"  
>Kimiko explained as she got a sprite out ofWuya's little fridge next to her desk. "Its your mind I haven't a clue why you dragged me and Ashley into this." She said giggling.<br>Kimiko huffed and threw a pillow at her from the chair. "I'm serious! Help me." Trying to control her laughter she said, "Okay, okay. I'll help lets look it up and see what we get. Is that okay?"

She said with a smirk. Then giggled again and went to her laptop.  
>"I suppose." Soari said following her to the desk.<p>

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"  
>"I hardly find this funny. I thought you would help me but clearly I was wrong." Chase said as he stood from the stool he was sitting on and wacked his hysterical friend in the back of the head.<br>"Stop it!"  
>As his friend collected himself and wiped away the tears he said, "Okay. Tell me again why you think I can help?" "I thought you might have an idea as to why I have been having dreams of a girl I have never meet. I don't even know her name. but I can't stop thinking about her." He said sitting next to his friend on his bed.<p>

"Well…it seems to me that you are having flashbacks. Memories so to speak of your past life."  
>He finished then stood to get something off his desk. "Dashi are you high?" Chase asked with the most serious face.<br>"No." He said simply as he turned his laptop on and turned it towards his confused friend. "Here, look." He licked a few buttons and right in front of Chase's eyes was a report about two people who had a past life together and they met up in there current one.  
>Getting all there memories form there previous one back. "Is this for real?" Chase asked pointing to the screen. "Yes, I did my report on past lives last month. When you described to me your symptoms I remembered this article."<br>He said pointing to the article that said, 'two who loved across time.'

"Two who loved across time." Kimiko read as she began silently reading the article Wuya had just found. As she silently read each paragraph, her eyes became larger. Until she just shut the laptop all together.  
>"No way." Kimiko and Wuya just stared at each other in disbelief. Until finally Wuya broke the silence. "You don't believe this do you?" She pointed to the closed laptop. "Well how else do you explain it?" Kimiko asked getting up and putting her sweatshirt on.<br>"I gotta go I need to figure this out. Thanks for your help, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she left. Kimiko got back to her dorm without any stops, she ran right there. She thought the whole way there about what was happening to her.  
>'<em>This can't be happening. I can't remember my past life! There's no way this is real.<em>' She couldn't wrap her head around it, it wasn't making any sense. How is something like this even happen to her?  
>She didn't want to think anymore she just wanted to sleep. Sleeping brought more 'memories' but it was better there than it was here. She was confused here.<br>"A nap will do me good." She said to herself as she climbed into bed.

Chase was very confused it couldn't be possible, could it? This sort of things don't happen in real life only in movies, and if what Dashi says is true than this girl is having these 'memories' too and she may not know why or what is happening.  
>Deciding that he wanted to make sure she was okay with this knew development and also not knowing why he cared so much that she was okay with it, he headed towards where he first saw her.<br>Once he got there he asked around to see if anyone knew her finally he caught a break and met a girl by the name of Kimiko and she seemed to know this girl very well.

She informed him that she was heading over to her dorm anyway and that she would be happy to show him the way.

Kimiko was having a peaceful sleep, no dreams, just sleep. That is until there was this annoying racket at her door. she rolled out of her bed and opened the door. When she did the man was 'not' dreaming about stood in front of her.  
>He smiled softly at her and she felt oddly comfortable with him being there.<br>"Hey hun, I was just coming to see how you were, and this hunk of a man meat asked me if I knew you. Of course being the nice person that I am I insisted on helping him."  
>Wuya blurted out pointing to Chase when she was talking about man meat. Then let herself in as Kimiko stood in the door way staring as Chase, who was also staring at her.<br>"Come in." Kimiko said softly as she moved out of his way.  
>He walked in and sat in the chair next to her bed. It looked like she used it to read or for guests.<br>Wuya smiled when she realized that they were an item, at least what she like to call an item about to happen. She giggled and said, "Well I found out your fine so I'll be going. Bye."  
>Then waved as she left. Shutting the door behind her. Kimiko didn't get a chance to stop her before she was gone. So here she stood in the middle of her dorm room, with the guy she had been dreaming about the last two days, sitting in her chair.<br>"Umm…is there something I can help you with?" She asked as he smirked at her.  
>"I believe you know why I am here, Miss…?" nonchalantly asking her for her name.<br>"Kimiko." She answered before realizing she may not want him to know her name. "And you are?" She asked when it was obvious he wasn't going to just tell her without being asked.  
>"Chase." He smiled then continued, "I assume you have been experiencing the same dreams I have been."<br>"Maybe. What is it your dreaming about?" She asked as she sat on the end of her bed.  
>"You." He bluntly stated as if it was obvious. "And may I ask you what it is your dreaming about?"<br>"You." She said a little surprised at his attitude. He didn't seem that surprised. Maybe he knows why we are having these 'memories' as Wuya informed her they were.  
>"Do you know why I dream about you?" She asked sliding closer to him, finding she felt more comfortable when he was closer.<br>He nodded and slid tot eh edge of the chair coming closer to her. There knees were nearly touching.  
>"Do you believe it?" She asked, nearly out of breath.<br>He nodded as he reached out to touch her cheek. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to make sure she was really there, that this wasn't another dream.  
>He needed to know she wasn't going to disappear and find himself in his bed again. Just as his fingers caresses the skin of her check they both were hit with another memory, this time the same one at the same time.<p>

*_Flashback_*  
>He and she were walking through the garden on a sunny morning, just being in the others company. He turned her to face him and caressed her check with the back of his hand.<br>"I love you." He whispered as he leaned in to touch his lips to hers for a quick kiss.  
>"Save me." She said as she leaned in for another quick kiss, "There trying to tell me how I feel."<br>He leaned down and whispered, "Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess." They shared a deep passionate kiss.  
>He embraced her and ran one hand softly up and down her back, and the other was firmly placed in her hair to keep her from pulling away.<br>Not that she would have anyway. Not that she would have anyway. That was how her father found them in the garden. He pulled her form his arms and had his guards tackle him to the ground.  
>After shackling him with magic shackles that were unbreakable to demons he had them throw him in the dungeon, to await further punishment for 'attacking' his daughter.<br>With his daughter screaming at her father as she tried to break free of his hold to help her beloved. She screamed and cried until she couldn't anymore and fell unconscious in her father's arms.  
>From the dungeon that night you could hear screams of agony throughout the whole castle. Screams from a lost soul, from a lost love, from a man that would never get to have what he truly wanted, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.<br>Close to dawn the screams turned into a deadly silence. When she awoke the next morning, they informed her that he had a slap on the wrist and was told to never come back.  
>She didn't believe he would leave her alone, she knew he would come back for her so she waited. She promised herself that she would never loose hope. In her room she looked out her window watching, waiting, for her love to come get her.<br>"I keep waiting for you, but you never come." She whispered to the wind as she fell asleep in the window sill.  
>*<em>Flashback<em>*

When Chase opened his eyes he saw Kimiko with tears streaming down her face. He didn't say anything, he wasn't sure how she felt about it.  
>So he waited his chest getting tighter the longer he waited.<br>"I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around, my faith in you faded." She said with tears still freely falling. He brought his hand away form her face and knelt in front of her on the floor and said,  
>"Marry me, Kimiko. You'll never have to be alone again."<br>She smiled and leaned down and kissed him. He embraced her as he buried his face in her neck just breathing in her scent.  
>"Don't ever leave me again." She whispered.<br>"Never, but if I do…" He looked her on the eyes as he finished, "I'll find you."  
>The End.<p> 


End file.
